


Death Can Wait

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When Loki escapes them yet again, Hermione and Tony take to the pub and get reacquainted.





	Death Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for both #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF G3: "I hope to arrive to my death late, in love, and a little drunk."—Atticus/ HH N3: Free Space

Hermione sat down at the bar and immediately ordered a gin and tonic. She'd had possibly the longest day in the history of days working as a liaison for the Avengers from the MACUSA, and she just wanted to sit and drink herself into oblivion. Unfortunately for her, someone had alternate plans for her.

"Come on, Matilda," Tony Stark quipped as he joined her at the bar. "It's not that bad. We'll get him next time."

"I love how you find this entire situation entirely unimportant," Hermione grumbled as she sipped her drink. She wanted to down the damn thing, but now that she had company she had to nurse the damn thing. Bugger.

"Loki will let us find him when he's good and ready," Tony supplied as he accepted his own drink. "You know he's good as hell at hiding in plain sight."

"That's what you keep telling me, but it's been six bloody months and only a few chance sightings of him," Hermione practically whined. "By the time we do find him, we'll be old, and he'll just stand there laughing at us. Again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Tony said downing his drink much quicker than she was sipping hers. "Come on and drink up. Tonight, we celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Hermione inquired, quirked an eyebrow. Nevertheless, she did, in fact, take a larger gulp of her beverage in preparation for whatever crazy conversation she was about to have with her partner. "What the hell could we possibly be celebrating?"

"Life," Tony said simply. He gestured around them, and Hermione's attention was drawn to the patrons of the bar. Sure enough, they were a lively bunch. She was probably the most depressing of the people there. "Life, love, and the pursuit of happiness."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled to herself, "You've got the be kidding me." Lifting her head, she asked, "You're not afraid that Loki could show up at any second and slaughter us all?" He didn't even flinch. Instead, he ordered them a round of shots and another drink each. Clearly, this was no big deal to him.

"Absolutely not," Tony told her matter of factly. "I hope to arrive at my death late, in love, and a little drunk. Loki isn't coming for us tonight. He's probably already gone back into hiding."

"That's a rather interesting list to have when facing Death," Hermione pointed out with a grin. She sipped her new drink, already having taken her shot. She was starting to feel a bit tipsy and a little more open toward this conversation with Tony.

"I've got two of the three already," Tony said, reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear.

Hermione felt something in her chest click into place. A realisation, maybe. Wetting her lips nervously, she asked, "What are you trying to say?" She knew, but she needed to hear it said aloud. Why else would Tony want to spend all this time with her hunting a mad man?

"I thought you already knew, but I guess I have to spell it out for you," Tony said, his brown eyes shining in the dim light of the bar. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. When he pulled away, Hermione was looking more than a little shocked. Smirking, Tony said, "I thought you were supposed to be a know-it-all?"

Touching her lips, Hermione merely shook her head. "I had no idea," she lied, meeting his stare. "I thought you just liked working alongside me."

"It started out like that and turned into a little more." Tony shrugged it off, but his hand was now lingering on her knee.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, her heart beating rapidly with hope and the thought of what could happen between her and Tony Stark. She didn't realise it until now, but she wanted him too. How had this happened?

"We have two choices," Tony said, using his free hand to scratch at his jaw. "We can stay here and wait for Loki and Death forever, or we can head back to my place and find a way to enjoy this evening. I want to make you feel alive."

For a moment, Hermione pretended to contemplate his proposition. In the end, she smiled warmly. "Death can wait," Hermione told Tony, grabbing his hand and all but dragging him from the bar. There were more important things in life than waiting to see if a maniacal god was going to kill you or not.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
